


What I Call Home

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all go about our days in the ordinary way, thinking about what's happening in our little corner of the world. But somewhere, someone is getting the call that will change their lives forever. For Quinn Fabray, that day is today. Future/Family fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a Split Second

6am. The loud ringing rang around the master room of a beautiful master bedroom in the suburbs of New York.

"Ugh Baby, it's too early!" A gorgeous blonde groaned as her wife moved to turn off the alarm.

"You have work too Angel." The beautiful brunette chuckled and leant over to kiss her quickly on the mouth.

"It's sooooo early Rach!" She continued to groan but she sat her, her short blonde hair messy around her head like a lion's.

"Don't be such a baby Quinn, you do this every day." Rachel laughed and climbed out of bed, stretching her arms above her head. As she did so, her pyjama top rose up to reveal her taught stomach.

"You could come back to bed and we could do something else we do every day." Quinn smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes, throwing her a wink over her shoulder.

"No can do gorgeous, as tempting as you are, I have a full day from now onwards." She smirked and headed into the bathroom.

"Tease!" Quinn yelled after her but chuckled and climbed out of bed, stretching in the same way her wife had moments earlier. She pulled on a sports bra, a vest top, yoga pants and her sneakers before moving quickly across the hall and knocking on the opposite door.

“Come in!” The chirpy reply came and she opened the door to see her fourteen year old daughter already up and dressed in running gear. “Oh good, you’re up. Can we go?”

“Good morning to you too Harmony. I just need to make breakfast for your sisters but we can go after that.” Quinn laughed and Harmony blushed, letting out a small giggle.

“Do you need a hand?” She asked, standing up from where she’d been sat at her desk.

“You can grab everything out the fridge whilst I wake the little terrors up.”

“Will do, I’ll grab Tia on my way as well.” The teenager smiled, moving to slip past her mother.

“Thank you superstar.” Quinn kissed her cheek before climbing up a flight of stairs to the converted attic bedroom that nine year old identical twins Eliza, more commonly known as Ellie, and Lucy shared. When Rachel had discovered she was pregnant with twins, she’d been adamant that they named one each. Rachel had named Eliza after the My Fair Lady character and Quinn had named Lucy after her favourite children’s literature character, Lucy Pevensie. She heard voices inside so knocked loudly on the door.

“Come in Mama!” Came the reply from the twins in unison.

“You know that’s super creepy.” Quinn laughed as she entered the room, a huge smile on her face.

“We know.” They grinned from where they were sat on Ellie’s bed in their pyjamas.

“Good morning ladybug, good morning bumblebee.” The mother grinned, kissing Ellie and Lucy respectively on top of their thick blonde curls.

“Good morning Mama.” They replied together again and Quinn chuckled. For all their joined talking, you couldn’t meet two girls more different. Lucy was very loud and outgoing; she was always wanting to be on the move and making noise. Ellie on the other hand was shy and quiet, she was quite content to cuddle up with a good book and block out the world.

“Breakfast will be ready in ten so I suggest you get dressed.” The mother smiled, kissing their hair once more before leaving the room and climbing down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen.

“Mama!” A blur of brown and pink flew at her in the form of six year old Tia.

“Good morning baby girl.” Quinn smiled, swinging her onto her hip and kissing her cheek. Where Ellie and Lucy were her carbon copies, Harmony and Tia were mini Rachels; the latter more so than the former.

“Harmy and me are making pancakes!” Tia exclaimed, a wide grin on her face.

“It’s Harmy and I, honey and I can see!” Quinn replied, matching her youngest daughter’s enthusiasm.

“Actually it’s Harmony and I; I am not a fan of the munchkin’s nickname for me.” Harmony laughed, sending a mock glare at her little sister. The six year old giggled and shrugged her shoulders, scrambling up to a stool for the island.

“Good morning!” Lucy exclaimed as she danced into the living room, Ellie following closely behind. Harmony took one look at the former’s outfit and winced, letting out a loud laugh.

“What are you wearing?” The fourteen year old asked harshly, looking Lucy up and down.

“I told you.” Ellie laughed and climbed up to sit next to her little sister. She grabbed a copy of The Secret Garden that was lying on the island and began to read.

“I like it!” Lucy said defiantly, gesturing down to the bright orange t-shirt, neon pink leggings and spotted knee socks.

“Honey, you need to put your uniform on anyway.” Quinn smiled, turning her around and sending her back up the stairs with a gentle swat to her bottom.

“Food’s ready!” Harmony called and Tia squealed, holding her plate out in anticipation.

“Hold your horses, wait for Mom.” Quinn smiled, smoothing down Tia’s brown frizz.

“I’m hungry now though!” The little girl pouted and her sisters chuckled, quite happy to wait for their other mother.

“2 minutes won’t kill you Ti.” Harmony laughed, winking at Quinn.

“It might, you don’t know that.”

“Good morning family!” Rachel grinned, sweeping into the kitchen dressed in a pencil skirt, a blouse and heels seeing as she had meetings all day.

“Morning Mom.” Harmony smiled and reached out to pull her into a hug. Rachel grinned and tightened her grip on her eldest daughter, as she was growing older, these moments were getting sparser.

“How did you sleep sweetheart?” She asked, flicking her bangs out of her eyes.

“Well, thanks again for your help with that biology homework.” The fourteen year old grinned.

“Of course darling, it was nothing. Ah, Tia-Mia-Bia!” Rachel exclaimed, happily sweeping Tia off of her stool and into her arms.

“Mommy! You’re so silly!” Tia exclaimed through her giggles.

“Good morning Mommy.” Ellie smiled, looking up from her book. Rachel’s heart melted as she stared at the eldest of her wife’s clones.

“Good morning my little ladybug, what are we reading this morning?” She asked, loving how much Ellie loved to read.

“The Secret Garden, they’re about to find the key!” She grinned and Rachel chuckled, kissing her blonde hair.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” She smirked and turned to face Quinn, a grin on her face.

“You’re chipper this morning.” The blonde remarked, gently tugging her wife into her arms.

“I have a wonderful family, a wonderful job and a wonderful wife, why wouldn’t I be happy?” Rachel shrugged and kissed Quinn’s nose, chuckling as it wrinkled.

“Just wonderful?” Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

“And beautiful, and caring, and lovely, and very, very sexy.” Rachel grinned and with every adjective she placed a kiss on her wife’s lips, moaning as it deepened.

“Ugh gross!” Lucy exclaimed as she re-entered the room, now dressed in her school uniform.

“You’re gross.” Quinn remarked, pulling a face at her daughter.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!

“Am not!”

“Are too!” Lucy’s eyes widened as she realised what her mother had done, glaring at her sisters who were all laughing.

“I think I’ll add ridiculous to that list.” Rachel laughed, lifting Lucy onto a stool and began dishing out the pancakes.

“Let’s make a move Harm, thank you for making breakfast by the way.” Quinn smiled as the teenager made her way to the door.

“It’s nothing; see you in a minute Mom!” She called back to her mother who smiled and waved, blowing Quinn a kiss.

“Have fun!” Rachel called back before returning to the food as Quinn and Harmony headed out on their run.

Forty five minutes later, the pair returned, covered in sweat and panting but laughing as they stumbled through the front door.

“What’s so funny?” Rachel smiled, meeting them at the front door.

“Mama’s old, I beat her by like a minute.” Harmony laughed, heading up the stairs. “I’m going to take a shower; Mama might need some help Mom.”

“Shut up little girl or I’ll beat your ass.” Quinn laughed as Harmony threw her head back in amusement in answer to her mother’s comment.

“You okay Angel?” Rachel smiled at her wife who was leaning on her for support.

“I’m so old.” She laughed and Rachel chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“You’re still 16 to me.”

“Good.” The two kissed and Quinn went to deepen it but Rachel pulled away.

“Go shower, you stink.” The brunette laughed and headed into the living room. “Tia, come here, I need to do your hair!”

“Love you too.” Quinn muttered and chuckled, heading up the stairs to do as her wife said.

Another half an hour passed and the family found themselves in the car, heading to the elementary school to drop off the twins and Tia.

“Bye Mama, bye Mommy!” The twins called and jumped out the car. Rachel rolled down her window and raised her eyebrows at them.

“You forgetting something?” She asked and gestured to her cheek, smiling as they both ran over and kissed it before running round the car to do the same thing to Quinn. Rachel jumped out and moved to the door to help Tia out.

“Don’t wanna go Mommy!” The six year old pouted and frowned, causing her mother to chuckle.

“You’ve got to go to school baby girl.” She smiled, unbuckling her car seat.

“I wanna stay with you!” She exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

Quinn sighed and turned around in her seat, facing her youngest. “Tia, Mommy’s got meetings to go to and Mama has to go to work. I want you to get out of your car seat and go to school please.”

“I don’t wanna!” Tia screamed and started throwing her fists around. Rachel pulled her out of the car and set her on the ground, bending down in front of her.

“Tatiana, this behaviour is unacceptable. I’m going to ask you once more, calm down and go inside please.” Rachel said sternly, looking the small girl in the eyes.

“NO!” She continued to scream and Rachel sighed, looking at Quinn who nodded her head. The mother grabbed Tatiana’s backpack and pulled out her favourite teddy bear.

“I warned you Tia, now Teddy is staying with Mama for the day. Now go inside please.”  Tia sighed and pouted but grabbed her backpack. “Good girl, have a good day sweetheart. We love you.”

“Love you too.” She said quietly and headed inside, the pout still on her face.

“Well that was dramatic.” Harmony laughed from her seat as Rachel climbed back into the driver’s seat.

“You weren’t any better.” Quinn laughed, winking at her eldest over her shoulder.

“Oh shush, I bet I was an angel.” The fourteen year old grinned, straightening her back.

“Yeah, devil more like.” Rachel snorted and Harmony gasped, rolling her eyes.

“I will not tolerate this language!” She teased in a perfect impression of her smaller mother. Quinn descended into fits of laughter and Rachel smirked, rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of her eldest.

“Get out my car rude child.” She laughed as she pulled up to the middle school.

“Gladly, see you later, Love you both.” She leaned over from the back seat, kissing each of their cheeks before rushing inside, waving to them as she did.

“Alone at last.” Quinn sighed, putting her feet up on the dashboard.

“Get your stinky feet off my baby.” Rachel laughed, swatting at her wife’s legs.

“Love you too.” The blonde laughed and as she pulled up to a red light, Rachel leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“What are you up to today?” The brunette asked, looking over her wife’s formal attire, something she didn’t normally see from the photographer/author.

“I have that meeting with the gallery downtown and then there’s something about the exhibition at that big one upstate. What does your day look like?” This was a tradition for the two of them, they generally knew what was going on in each other’s days but they’d started doing this on the way to work and it had just stuck.

“I’m heading to the supermarket to grab a few things then I have a meeting with my publicist at 11 and then a meeting with the director at 2.” Rachel related, counting things off of her fingers as the lights turned green. She drove off, pulling up outside Quinn’s office.

“I love you, I’ll see you later.” The blonde smiled and pulled her wife into a kiss.

“I love you too Angel. Bye!” Rachel called as Quinn entered the building, blowing her a kiss.

Quinn smiled and entered the building, chuckling slightly as her assistant rushed to meet her. She may be a total softie with her wife and kids but she ruled her office with an iron fist.

“Here’s your coffee Mrs Fabray and there’s breakfast on your desk.” Sarah, the young assistant said with a smile on her face.

“Thank you Sarah, any messages?”

“One, your wife tells you to have a good day.” Sarah smiled as Quinn’s face lit up. Her boss and her wife were so close and Sarah hoped that one day she could have a relationship as solid as theirs.

Quinn got through her first meeting with no trouble, quite happily discussing the photos the gallery wished to use. The meeting was drawing to a close when Sarah stuck her head through the door, a worried look on her face.

“Sorry to interrupt but Mrs Fabray, there’s an emergency call on line 1 for you. They said it’s Rachel.”

Quinn didn’t think she’d moved quicker in her life, she grabbed the phone quickly.

“Is this Quinn Fabray?” The voice on the other line was deep and sounded rather bored.

“This is she.” Quinn replied worriedly.

“We have you listed as the emergency contact for Rachel Fabray; you are her wife, correct?” The speaker still sounded rather bored and Quinn wanted to reach through the phone and punch him.

“Yes, that’s correct. What happened, is she okay?”

“She was involved in a car crash, a people carrier drove straight into the back of her own car. She is stable but she hasn’t woken up.”

“I’ll be right there. Sarah!” Quinn called and her assistant came rushing in. “Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day and grab your keys. Sorry gentleman, could you call and reschedule tomorrow please?”

“Of course Mrs Fabray, we understand.” The man in charge smiled sympathetically at her and she smiled sadly back before rushing from the room.

“Where are we going?” Sarah asked, jumping into the driver’s seat.

“Drop me off at the hospital.” Quinn said simply and her assistant rushed off. The blonde found her mobile and called her best friend.

“Q! What do I owe this honour?” Santana’s voice sounded from the other end of the line.

“S, I need a favour. Rachel was in a car accident; can you get the kids and bring them to the hospital?” She asked, her voice cracking as she said it aloud.

“Oh my god! Of course Q, is Rachel okay?” Santana’s voice was concerned and Quinn would have smiled at her friend’s hard exterior breaking if she hadn’t been so worried herself.

“I don’t know yet S. I don’t even want to think about what the alternative is.” She replied and swallowed down the sickening feeling rising in her throat.

“Don’t worry Q; Rachel’s the strongest person I know, after you. I’ll call the rest of the club and clue them in okay?”

“Thanks S.”

“Don’t worry about it, keep me updated.”

“I will do.” As she hung up, Sarah pulled up to the hospital and Quinn flew out, shouting a thank you back at her assistant.

“Hello, how can I help?” The receptionist smiled at her and the sickening feeling rose in Quinn’s throat again.

“My wife was just brought it. Rachel Fabray?” The blonde asked, her fingers tapping impatiently on the desk.

“Ah yes, she’s on the third floor. Room 115. You’re not allowed in just yet though but there’s a waiting area up there.” The receptionist said, that stupid smile still on her face.

“Thank you.” Quinn said, not returning the smile as she rushed to the lift. The waiting room was relatively empty and she flopped into a chair, her body grateful for it’s autopilot to be switched off. She sighed deeply and pulled up her photos on her phone. She stared at her beautiful wife on the screen, her vibrant smile lighting up not only the screen but Quinn’s world. She didn’t even want to think what life would be like without her wife. Rachel and the kids were her whole world. Before she realised it, tears were sliding down her face.

“Shit!” Quinn said suddenly and pulled up her contacts, searching for Rachel’s dads. She called her Daddy, knowing he was more likely to pick up his phone.

“Hello Quinn, what do I owe this to?” Hiram’s voice sounded and made Quinn’s tears fall quicker. “Quinn, honey, are you alright?”

“It’s Rachel; there was an a-accident.” She sniffed and heard her father-in-law gasp.

“Is she okay?”

“I – I don’t know!” She cried out and then the dam broke. What had just been a few tears before was now a waterfall flowing down her cheeks.

“Quinn, oh honey, don’t worry. Leroy and I will be there as soon as possible, okay?” In the back of her mind, Quinn was wondering how Hiram was keeping it together.

“Okay.” She sniffed and tried to wipe the tears but it was useful, more soon replaced them.

“Do the girls know?”

“Santana’s on her way with them.” Quinn replied, her brain switching back into gear.

“Okay honey, we’ll see you soon okay? Call me if you have any news.”

“Okay.”

“I love you sweetie.”

“Love you too H.”

Quinn sighed as she hung up and the tears continued to fall.

The ding of the elevator broke her out of her thoughts and her heart clenched as Tia cried “Mama!”. The young girl flew into her arms and buried herself in her embrace. Quinn felt tears on her neck and she rubbed Tia’s back with one arm, using the other to beckon the other three. They were quick to wrap themselves around her, all five of them crying.

“Family of Rachel Fabray?” A doctor’s voice called out and the three eldest moved out the way but Tia clung to her mother so Quinn shifted her to her hip before rushing over to the doctor.

“How is she?” She asked nervously, wiping the tears from her cheeks with her free hand.

“Physically she’s fine but she seems to have suffered some sort of brain trauma, she seems to have lost around 15 years of her memory.”


	2. The Aftermath

“You can see her.” The doctor smiled sadly at Quinn and moved away, leaving the family in a slight state of shock.

“Did I hear him right?” Santana asked, coming over and removing Tia from Quinn’s still frame.

“15 years? That means she doesn’t know any of us.” Lucy said quietly, looking at her sisters.

“We don’t know how serious it is. It could only be temporary and if anyone’s going to fight, you know Mommy will.” Harmony said to her sister, blinking back tears.

“Mama? Can we see her?” Ellie asked, tugging at Quinn’s shirt.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea mija. Let your mama go in first and she can see how bad it is, okay?” Santana said sadly, running a hand over Ellie’s hair. Tia gave a sob and turned her head into her aunt’s neck, letting the tears fall.

“Go on Mama.” Harmony said, nudging her mother towards the room. Quinn looked back at her sadly but began to walk at her daughter’s nod of reassurance.

The room had the typical smell of a hospital, clinical and not at all homely. The walls were all a sharp shade of white and the blonde’s eyes scanned the room until they landed on her little star. Her wife was lying on her back and her skin was a ghostly white colour. And bandage was wrapped around her head and she looked so helpless. Her eyes were shut but as Quinn moved towards the bed they fluttered open and the blonde felt tears spring to her eyes.

“Hi Starlight.” Quinn smiled, sinking into the chair next to the bed and taking her wife’s arm in her own.

“Don’t cry my angel, what’s wrong?” Rachel asked and she reached out to wipe Quinn’s tears. At the sound of her wife’s voice, the tears fell faster as she realised how grateful she was that the worst hadn’t happened.

“Nothing’s wrong Princess, I’m just glad to see you.” Quinn replied, running her hand over the usually tanned cheek.

“Don’t be sad sunshine.” Rachel’s voice was dreary but Quinn felt the love radiating through it.

“Stay with me and I’ll never be sad again.” She smiled and carefully kissed her forehead, grinning through her tears as her wife smiled at her.

“Where would I go without you?” Rachel said sleepily, a yawn interrupting her speech.

“Get some sleep; I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Quinn smiled wearily, kissing her forehead again.

“Promise?”

“I promise Starlight.”

The next few times Rachel woke went pretty much the same way and Quinn decided that it was best for the kids to go home whilst there was no improvement. She called her mom, who had moved to the city in order to be closer to her grandchildren a few years ago, and the elderly woman had swung by the hospital to pick the girls up. Santana had insisted on staying and Brittany showed up as well, sweeping Quinn into a hug as she announced that Alex, her and Santana’s son, was with Judy as well.

Quinn slept fitfully by her wife’s bedside. Whenever she closed her eyes, she imagined scenes of having to introduce Rachel to her own children and her heart clenched. How was she supposed to explain to Tia that her mommy didn’t know who she was? The thought was absolutely heartbreaking.

It was the early hours of the morning by the time that Rachel’s fathers turned up, looking weary from their journey and very concerned for their daughter.

“Hi sweetie, how is she?” Leroy asked, tugging his daughter-in-law into his arms.

“As well as she can be. They said that she’s lost around 15 years of her memory due to her head taking a lot of the impact.” Quinn repeated what the doctor had told her, sounding almost robotic.

“Oh god!” Hiram exclaimed, his hand flying up to his mouth.

“Can we see her?” Leroy asked, his hand reaching out to grasp his husband’s.

“Yeah, she’s fast asleep but you’re allowed in.” Quinn smiled sadly and led the way into the room. The fathers flanked one side of the bed whilst the blonde resumed her position in the chair.

“Hey Songbird.” Hiram took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips.

“I don’t know if you can hear us but we’re here and we love you.” Leroy sighed, gently moving her bangs away from her forehead so that he could place a kiss there.

“D-Daddy?” Her soft voice was like a miracle to the two men and they let out small signs of surprise.

“I’m here Bunny.” Leroy smiled, tears in his eyes as she tilted her head towards his voice.

“You haven’t called me that in years.” She smiled and her fathers grinned, looking at each other in relief.

“We should start it again. Do you think you can try and open your eyes?” Hiram asked, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Her eyes flickered opened and the fathers breathed a sigh of relief to be looking into their daughter’s eyes again.

“Hi Rachel, I’m glad you’re up. How are you feeling?” The doctor entered the room a moment later, clipboard in hand.

“Better. I’m less fuzzy.” She smiled and squeezed Quinn’s hand.

“Okay, I need to ask you some questions. Is that alright?” At Rachel’s nod, she began to speak. “Okay, what is your full name?”

“Rachel Barbra Fabray.” She nodded with confidence and Quinn grinned, she remembered how happy she’d been when Rachel had announced that she wanted to take her name. Quinn had originally intended to take Rachel’s in an attempt to completely rid her life of her godforsaken father, but her fiancée had insisted on them taking the name Quinn saw a curse and turning it into something wonderful. Their own family.

“Good and your parents’ names?”

“Leroy and Hiram Berry and my birth mother is Shelby Corcoran.”

“Excellent. What’s your wife’s name?”

“Lucy Quinn Fabray.” Quinn flinched. That was the first sign that the doctors were right. Just after Harmony was born, she legally changed her name to Quinn Lucy Fabray, wanting to legally be known by her preferred name.

“And what year is it?” The doctor said quickly, noticing how Rachel was now frowning at Quinn’s reaction.

“2019.” That simple statement caused Hiram to gasp suddenly, making Rachel very confused. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Rachel, it seems that you have retrograde amnesia. It may be temporary and it is entirely possible that you will fully regain the years you seemed to have lost.” The doctor explained and Rachel’s eyes widened, flitting around the room to look at the people she was closest to.

“How-but- I don’t understand. I remember everything perfectly. Quinn’s proposal, the wedding, the baby – oh my god! Quinn, the baby!” Rachel exclaimed, grabbing her wife’s arm in alarm.

“Shh sweetie, everything’s okay. She’s fine.” Quinn said soothingly, running a hand over her arm in a comforting manner. _She’s also nearly 15_ , she voiced in her head but simply smiled at Rachel.

“Honey, all that happened 15 years ago.” Leroy said slowly, running a hand over her hair in an attempt to lessen the shock of the blow.

“What? No it didn’t. Quinn, tell my father he’s being ridiculous.” Rachel said stubbornly, looking at her wife with utter devotion.

“I wish I could Starlight.” Quinn smiled sadly at her wife, wincing as the brunette’s facial expression changed to one of complete bafflement.

“My head hurts.” She said, rubbing her temple.

“It’s okay Princess, get some sleep.” Hiram smiled at her with tears in his eyes.

“You’ll be here when I wake up?” Rachel asked, her eyes on Quinn’s.

“Always.” The blonde stated, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Once she’d drifted off to sleep, Leroy offered to stay with her whilst Quinn went home and saw the girls. As reluctant as she was to leave her wife, she knew that her children were probably going out of their minds with worry and they needed to be updated. She also managed to convince Santana and Brittany to head home and get some sleep.

“I don’t have my car, do you mind driving me?” She asked Hiram, who nodded and they rode silently back to the large house.

The front door flew open as the car pulled into the driveway and Harmony came flying out.

“What’s wrong Little Lamb?” Quinn asked as she pulled her teenage daughter into her arms, feeling her wet cheeks through her clothes. “Hey, what’s up?”

Harmony simply shook her head into Quinn’s shoulder and the mother sighed, rubbing soothing circles into her back. She managed to awkwardly navigate her way into the house, with Hiram’s help. They made it to the living room where Judy was sat with a sleeping Tia on her lap. Quinn sat down on the end of the couch and pulled Harmony into her lap, holding her close.

“She’s been like that the whole time, hasn’t spoken one word.” Judy explained, nodding towards her eldest granddaughter.

“Here, I’ll put the little one in her bed.” Hiram smiled and scooped Tia up, heading up the stairs.

“Thanks H.” Quinn called quietly and her father-in-law shook his head with a soft smile. “You can go lie down in the guest room Mom, thanks for looking after them.”

“Thanks honey, it was nothing.” Judy yawned and headed up the stairs, grateful for the break.

“Is she okay?” Harmony’s quiet voice rang around the room once it was empty.

“She’s very confused, as you would expect but other than that, she’s doing really well. The doctors said that apart from the amnesia, she’s got out pretty much unscathed, just a few scratches here and there.” Quinn explained calmly, letting the teenager take in everything she was saying.

“I was so worried!” She exclaimed after a moment of silence, a new batch of tears running down her face. Quinn hoped these were from relief and not from more sadness.

“She’s going to be okay little lamb, even if she isn’t right now.” The mother said reassuredly, kissing the brunette locks of her daughter.

“I think, I think I want to go to bed. Is that okay?” She asked, hazel eyes staring into their own copy.

“Of course it is darling.” Quinn smiled.

“I know I’m a bit old for this but, will you tuck me in?” Her voice was even quieter as she asked with the pout that Quinn had seen so many times throughout the years.

“Of course I will, come on.” She smiled and they headed up the stairs. Harmony was already in her pyjamas, she explained that it was Judy’s condition for allowing her to stay up. Quinn let her get snuggled down before pulling the covers up over her eldest, kissing her forehead. “Sweet dreams little lamb.”

“Goodnight Mama.” Harmony called as she left the room, and Quinn smiled. For some reason, the name that all her children called her sounded the most innocent coming from the lips of her tired fourteen year old.

“Goodnight my little love.” She blew a kiss and shut the door, blinking back tears as she climbed the stairs to the attic bedroom.

The twins were both fast asleep in their beds but their night light was still on, something they’d grown out of years ago. Carefully, she tiptoed towards the beds and tears sprung to her eyes as she realised that the girls had actually moved all their stuffed animals onto Lucy’s bed and were curled up together on Ellie’s. Sniffling, she pulled the comforter tighter around them and kissed their blonde hair, wanting nothing more to curl up with them. Her heart clenched as she noticed that Ellie was holding in her hand her baby blanket. When each of the children were born, Rachel had insisted on knitting them their own baby blanket with her own two hands.

“Sleep tight my little princesses.” She whispered and kissed them again before slipping out of the room, pulling the door shut tightly.

“Quinn?” Hiram’s voice called as she reached the bottom of the attic stairs. “Tia was asking after her teddy bear?”

The blonde gasped and grabbed her bag from where she’d dropped it outside Harmony’s room, retrieving the teddy bear that Rachel had confiscated. “Rachel took it off of her when we dropped her off for school. She threw a fit and she didn’t want to go in. Rachel handled it so well.”

Quinn didn’t even realise she was crying until Hiram’s arms wrapped around her.

“She’s going to be alright honey.” He said sadly, rubbing her back.

“I can’t do this without her, she doesn’t remember any of them.” She sobbed, falling into her father-in-law’s arms. “How am I supposed to raise four girls on my own?”

“Nobody’s saying that. You heard the doctor, the amnesia could be temporary.” He said confidently, squeezing her tightly.

“You’re right.” Quinn nodded, wiping her tears away and smiling at him. “Thanks H.”

“It’s nothing honey.” He kissed her cheek and headed down the stairs as Quinn headed into Tia’s room.

The little girl was curled up on her bed, her princess pyjamas askew on her body and her comforter halfway down the bed. Smiling at her baby, she slid the teddy into her arms and pulled her comforter up to her chin, kissing her cheek. “Sleep tight, baby bug.”

Unable to face Rachel and her’s bedroom, she headed into one of the guest rooms to shower and change, grateful to find some of her winter stuff stored in the wardrobe in there. She took out her contacts and slid her glasses onto her face, throwing her hair up before heading back down the stairs.

“You ready?” Hiram asked, looking at her sadly.

“I think I’m going to drive my car there so I don’t have to rely on you guys so go ahead. I’m just going to leave a note.” She smiled, heading towards the kitchen where she scrawled out two letters.

_Mom,_

_Thank you so much for looking after the girls. If you wouldn’t mind getting them dressed and bringing them to the hospital, I can take it from here. I love you so much and I can’t thank you enough._

_Q_

_To my beautiful princesses,_

_Nana’s going to get you dressed and bring you to the hospital. I want you all to thank her properly for looking after you. I’ll see you when you get here and I promise I’ll look after Mommy. She’s very confused right now, kind of like when you have a fever._

_I love you all so much and so does Mommy._

_Lots and lots of love, hugs and kisses,_

_Mama x_

Wiping tears from her eyes, she left the house and drove slowly to the hospital. She was scared to go too fast; there was no way she could afford to be taking any risks right now.

When she arrived, Rachel was still sleeping and Leroy was out on the couch in the room. Hiram had left a note next to Rachel explaining he’d gone to grab them all some breakfast. As the blonde sat down next to her wife, the brunette’s eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning Starlight.” She smiled and Rachel smiled back, taking her hand.

“You’ve changed.” She said sleepily, her eyes still adjusting to the light.

“Yeah, I nipped home.” She explained, rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

“To our baby?” Rachel asked, looking hopefully at her wife.

“Yes, well she’s not much of a baby anymore.” Quinn smiled.

“Tell me.” Rachel stated, trying to drag more information out of Quinn.

“Are you sure you’re up for it Starlight?” She asked, reaching into her bag for her phone anyway.

“Please Quinn, I really want to know about our wonderful daughter.” She pouted, the expression she’d seen on said daughter’s face not an hour ago appearing.

“Okay gorgeous, but tell me if it gets too much, okay?” The blonde asked, moving to sit on the side of her wife’s bed, chuckling as she nodded enthusiastically.

“Well her name’s Harmony and she’s very nearly fifteen. She looks just like you, here.” Quinn smiled and handed Rachel her phone which was displaying a picture of Harmony on her first day of school that year. She was dressed in her uniform and holding a sign with the words ‘First Day of 8th Grade’ on it.

“She’s beautiful.” Rachel gasped, her eyes glued to the screen. “What’s she like?”

“She’s wonderful. She’s sweet, compassionate and so talented.” The blonde couldn’t help the grin on her face as she spoke about her eldest child.

“Do you have any more pictures?” Rachel asked, swiping her finger across the screen before Quinn replied. She gasped loudly as an image of Lucy and Ellie filled her vision and she looked up at Quinn with tears in her eyes. “Oh my goodness, they’re perfect.”

“That’s Eliza but we mostly call her Ellie and that’s Lucy. They’re nine and polar opposites. If Ellie could read all day, I’m pretty sure she would but Lucy wants to do nothing more than talk all day. She has an opinion on everything, I’m pretty sure she’s going to be a lawyer or a politician or something.” The blonde chuckled as she looked at the picture. They were both pulling silly faces at the camera and looked adorable in their uniforms with their backpacks. Between the two of them they were holding their own sign with the words ‘First Day of 3rd Grade’.

“Three girls?” Rachel asked, leaning her head on her wife’s shoulder.

“Four actually.” Quinn said, swiping her finger across the screen to show the picture of Tia which was taken on the same day, her sign read ‘First Day of Kindergarten’. “That’s Tatiana but we call her Tia, she’s six.”

“She’s adorable.” Rachel grinned at the photo in which Tia was grinning excitedly at the camera.

“She’s a diva, that’s the only way to explain her but she’s our baby girl.” She smiled and kissed the brown hair falling over her shoulder.

“Can I meet them?” Rachel asked, her eyes wide with hope.

“Of course you can Starlight, but are you sure you’re up for it?” Quinn asked, looking down into wide brown eyes.

“I think so, I want to be.” She said happily snuggling into her wife.

“We’ll see, okay Angel?” The blonde smiled as she felt her wife nod into her shoulder.

 


End file.
